Days of Retribution (Map Game)
New map game! Essentially, life will be normal but at random intervals some horrible disaster (trial) will happen, affecting the entire world. You(r nation) will have to prepare and guess what the next "trial" will be based on clues left on previous turns. If you prepare little or wrongly prepare for the next trial, you will have serous damage done to your nation (but recoverable damage.) Rules are located here! (Read them all before joining.) Mods Creator: Eledec Head Mod: Event Mod (Also checks plausibility): Solace Map Mod: OPEN To become a mod, comment below or message me on my message wall. Trials There will be 8 trials, each varying in difficulty and time range. As the game progresses, more trials will be added or some may be removed. Trial years will be listed as they approach. Mods may create the mod events for any non-trial years. # Trial 1: 2020: Shift in climate patterns # Trial 2: 2021 # Trial 3: ' # '''Trial 4: ' # 'Trial 5: ' # 'Trial 6: ' # 'Trial 7: ' # 'Trial 8: ' Non-Available Nations Nearly every nation is available for you to choose from. However, some nations are unavailable (for story purposes) (may change) * Cyprus * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Jordan * Iceland * '''Any East African nation Player Nations * United States of America: Solace * Visegrad Union: Carry on Wayward Son * Germany: * Russia: '''Eledec * '''People's Republic of China: Sidewinder * United Kingdom: Lord Kemrii * Qatar: Monster * France: Hexarafi * Japan: Beta * Pakistan: Warrior * Cuba: Mister-Commander19 * Malaysia: yapsoonyoung Gameplay 2018 Answer if you want. witty joke here. -Eledec The Hoover Dam is blown up by terrorists, rushing millions of gallons of water into the Colorado River and draining most of Lake Mead, causing massive power shortages in the American Southwest. Las Vegas's water supply diminishes. The perpetrator is unknown. A new U.N study finds oil located in Saudi Arabia may be diminished as soon as 2027, in Russia as soon as 2030, and worldwide by 2049. Scientists in Kenya discover a new virus that seems to be extremely infectious. It appears to harbor no harm to humans, but a WHO study finds it to be very mutative. By the end of the year, villages in Ethiopia and South Sudan report cases of the disease. * Russia: 'Despite petroleum exports making up 70% of the total exports, the Russian government refuses to limit exports ''for now. The government sanctions 20 million rubles for a new infrastructure project, making sure Russian cities are up to date. The Sukhoi Su-36 is introduced to the Air Force, being a twin engine attack aircraft and upgrade from the Sukhoi Su-34. 'Secret '''Russia begins financially supporting uprisings and rebels in South Ossetia. 'Secret * Germany:We increase our defense budget as we are wary about the Russians introducing Fighter planes and we see them as a threat. The recently concluded elections suggest that there is a rise in pro-fascist voters as the Alternative for Germany Party gets 9% seats in the Reichstag. And Angela Merkel was booed in rallies because of her pro-Migration acts that were introduced by her leading to more terrorist attacks. We are very saddened about the Hoover dam Incident and we send financial aid of 500 million dollars to the USA and our condolences are given. * United States of America: '''The flooding caused by the Hoover Dam ultimately causes blackouts much of the West Coast. In response, President Trump has decidedly moved all efforts of building the wall long the Mexican border to helping re-build the Dam and effectively aid the people that were affected by the destruction of the Hoover. The loss of water in Las Vegas sparks the movement of fresh water from the Great Lakes to Vegas, effectively ending the traffic of fresh water to Southern California due to the end of it's drought and the introduction of distillation machines that can efficiently remove the dissolved salt content that comes from the Pacific Ocean. President Trump thanks Germany for their aid. The war in the Middle East is decidedly put to a halt as President Trump believes that the war effort, albeit close to ending in favor of the United States, is draining more money and resources than it should, and thus the movement of troops and military weapons back home begins. * '''Qatar: So far the economy is holding up well in spite of the continued Saudi blockade. The Defense Ministry finalizes that conscription project put in place in 2015, and so 25,000 young Qataris join the armed forces this year. Additional fortifications are placed on the border with Saudi Arabia while the navy increases patrols along the maritime borders with Bahrain and the UAE. Meanwhile, Emir Tamim bin Hamad takes efforts to begin attracting foreign investment to Qatar and to turn the country into a financial center to begin ending the reliance on oil and gas. In addition the Emir also begins a total 180 turn around in foreign relations, thanks to the Saudis' actions, and openly restores diplomatic relations with Iran. to all but Saudis and US We send the House of Saud and the US government a message that if they do not cease their blockade, Qatar will release all of the documents it possesses to the world that detail the CIA's and Saudi support for Al Qaeda and ISIS in Syria over the past several years. Secret, Mod/Player Response **'Mod Response: '''Qatar possesses a few documents linking the CIA and Saudi Arabia to ISIS, but not enough to solidify a claim of that. However, Saudi Arabia does agree to end the blockade of Qatar, but refuses to end multi-nation sanctions on Qatar. The United States remains undecided on this position until further notice. 'Response Foreign investors also begin to invest in Qatar, but not enough to end the reliance on oil. **'''American Diplomacy: Yeah sure, we'll end our sanctions. We pressure Saudi to end their's as well. * Poland: We begin to distance ourselves from the EU, beginning to work on a formalization of the Visegrad Group into a regional union, and we ask the other members if they wish to formalize and eventually federalize the union. Response Required We cut off flights to Kenya, Ethiopia, and South Sudan. (ya'll not going Plague Inc on my arse.) We also begin to phase out governmental usage of petroleum, instead going for electric power by renewable means. **'Mod Response: '''The other members of the Visegrad Group agree to federalize and formalize the group at the next V4 meeting. '''2019' Swiss Scientists name and designate the recently discovered flu from Kenya, but most people simply refer to it as Kenyan Fever. The Fever spreads to Bahrain, Egypt, and Turkey. Flu-like symptoms are recorded in paitents of the disease. Ocean current and climate patterns shift worldwide, leading to the first Category 5 hurricane to decimate California, floods to hit India, and a drought to blast East Africa. This causes many East Africans to begin a mass exodus to northern and southern Africa, but refugees also escape to Europe. Local authorities are overwhelmed by the sheer number of immigrants, arriving by the millions. South Ossetia gains independence from Georgia after a short war. This sparks many independence movements worldwide. South Africa abruptly shuts off all trade and flights from East Africa, Egypt, Turkey, or Bahrain. Any immigrant or tourist from Kenya, Ethiopia, Sudan, Bahrain, Egypt, or Turkey is automatically barred entry. Bombings in shopping malls and public parks occur worldwide, using the same materials found in the explosive devices at the Hoover Dam. An investigation quickly links the attacks together, but the force behind the attacks is unknown. * Russia: 'All flights coming in and out of Africa are all cut off, and the Virology Eradication Agency is founded to find a cure for the Kenyan Fever. The Foreign Intelligence Service (FIS)immediately begins an investigation into the worldwide bombings. 'Secret 'The FIS begins increasing intelligence on Western nations and NATO 'Secret 'The Russian Infrastructure Plan is put into action, signed by the State Duma, and the Trans-Siberian Highway begins renovations, hoping to increase productivity across Russia. Russia proposes to Germany a new oil pipeline, the Zabota Pipeline, which would send millions of gallons of oil to Europe each year. 'Response 'Vladimir Putin is assassinated while in office, leading to riots and protests. The United Russia Party falls into shambles, and calls for a complete democratization of Russia like Western powers increase. The Navy implements a R-1 submarine, fast, quiet, and nuclear capable. The R-1 is shown off to the press, and hopefully fears Western leaders. Russia financially supports South Ossetia and congratulates them from "releasing the shackles of the oppressive Georgian regime". ROSCOSMOS receives a large budget boost, and plans for a new Russian Space Station, the Salva I is announced. **'German Response:We accept mainly due to the fact that it will benefit everyone. * Qatar: We again demand, with US pressure now, for Saudis to end their illegal sanctions and other activities. Response All citizens of Bahrain are barred entry into Qatar and flights to and from the island kingdom are shut down immediately. The Qatari Emiri Armed Forces now have about 140,000 total personnel, and many of them are deployed to the Saudi border to help speed up construction of massive border fortifications. We aim to create the Qatari-Saudi border into a more fortified one than even the Korean border. The government continues its efforts to diversify the economy and continues to take measures to attract investors. With the spread of the flu to Bahrain, a major financial center in the Gulf region, we encourage financiers who would have otherwise gone there to come to Qatar instead. The Emir takes efforts to promote Qatari nationalism in the place of Islamism. We also ask the United Kingdom if we can purchase 70 s for the Qatari Emiri Air Force. Response **'Mod Response: '''Saudi Arabia reluctantly agrees to end sanctions and diplomatic ties are restored with Qatar. Many other nations follow suit, with the exception of Bahrain. * '''Germany':We close off all Incoming and outgoing aircrafts to East Africa, Bahrain, Turkey and Egypt. Angela Merkel steps down after mass Protests erupt after her pro-Migrant stand and the recent Flu Which has been spreading and the public fear it may affect them if the methods of Angela Merkel is used. She finally steps down after it had reached a point where people started throwing Rotten tomatoes at her during a rally. She finally steps down and her party loses attention. Instead Alternate for Germany Party takes over the reins and starts deporting all Migrants to achieve best results. *'Pakistan: '''President Imran Khan closes off all people from those infected territories, but announces his nations health scientists will help in finding a cure internationally. A plan is announced to the Pakistani Taliban - '''We offer to reconcile your group and its leaders to the political system if the militants lay down their arms or integrate with the Pakistani Army. We offer the Taliban to run as a party.(MOD) '''The government hopes that the plan will work out with greater success due to Imran being a Pashtun. Science is emphasized more in the education system, and the country is to have 1 STEM student contest a year. An "Anti Corruption" campaign begins. Imran Khan creates a project to create affordable housing via recycled plastic, making two bedroom house suburbs in Baluchistan and other sparsely populated regions. Balochistan is given greater autonomy via a referendum, and Balochis are inducted into the affordable housing plan. Due to oil prices rising, Imran Khan begins a Wind Energy campaign in the Pakistani dessert, to generate 30% of Pakistans energy by 2030. Also will be a biofuel project, turning trash into fuel. Nuclear power is now being used less to build nuclear weapons and more toward nuclear power. Peace with India is promoted, and '''Imran Khan offers negotiations over Kashmir. He says to India-Pakistan no longer wants Kashmir, but we would like the Kashmiris to have greater self determination. (MOD) '''An agricultural modernization program is underway, with drones being used to track crop growth. The military is put on "high alert" to make sure infected people don't enter the nation. **'Mod Response:' The Taliban actually agrees to run as a political party, similar to that of Hezbollah in Lebanon. India agrees as well. * '''United States of America: '''Much like how the USA handled the Ebola Crisis, all air traffic from that region is effectively put on hold until the situation declines. As bad as it for California to be hit with a hurricane, that means the drought is fully done, but regardless, public crowdsourcing to help the Californians is started and money is raised to help the victims and survivors of the hurricane, as well as rebuilding houses and all that great stuff. *'Cuba': With the communism have slowly dying out and the death of Fidel Castro only made worse of the dire situation we have. Raul Castro have forced to announced to the country that the communism have officially dead and there will be democratic elections for the first time in history. Much like the other nations, we banned all passengers coming from Kenya, Egypt and Turkey as our decontamination team have mobilized to ensure no-one will enter this country itself. On the other hand, we requested the United States to send our rescue team to California in exchange of re-opening their US embassy in Havana - permanently (with honesty, of course). 'response' '''2020' TRIAL: Changing climate patterns become more severe, and a "Great Famine" hits most of the world, and much arable land turns to desert. Food prices skyrocket, and many African, Asian, and Latin American countries collapse in the wake. After a short civil disruptance, Ukraine splits in twain, with the "West Ukraine" joining NATO and applying for EU membership, while the "East Ukraine or Novorossiya" joining CTSO. Rising sea levels drown most of the Netherlands, and their refugees pour into an already strained Europe. The Kenyan Fever is deemed harmless by the CDC and WHO, and countries that have closed flights to infected nations see a drop in GDP. The Southern Alliance is formed between Brazil, South Africa, Namibia, and Angola. ''' '''Terrorist attacks continue worldwide, including a shooting at the Palace of Westminister, an explosion at the Red Square, and a helicopter crash into the Capital Building (U.S). All of these attacks are linked to the original one at the Hoover Dam, and the perpetrator is still unknown. * United Kingdom: A massive investigation is launched into the mysterious organisation that seems to be attacking places world-wide. All intelligence, security, and military agencies are involved. The united effort is given a unique budget of 50 million pounds, far more than any investigation in the history of Britain. Response In other news, as the Kenyan Fever has been deemed harmless, the UK opens it's gates to travellers once more, bringing back vital investors into the country. Additionally, the government announces plans for a Grand Exhibition nest year, where participants from all over the world may participate in a week-long event allowing for participants to pitch their ideas to investors world-wide. **'Mod Response: '''The investigation finds that the bombs used in the Hoover Dam explosion were originally made in Cyprus. It also finds the letter "U" plastered on the bombs. *Cuba: Our first democratic elections have been held and the winner of that elections is an certain but growing party known as New Cuban Party and is gaining half from of seats from our communist politicians. As said, Raul Castro still remains in power but he said that the presidential elections will be held in two years. As 'Great Famine' started ro hit this nation, our government have given every Cuban farmers an incentive in case their crops go wither. The Kenyan Fever seems harmless, nevertheless the banned stayed on. Our military have been slowly modernizing to keep up with the 21st-century era while our policy is neutrality and pacifism for now. * '''Russia: '''Russia gladly invites Novorossiya to CTSO, and construction on the a new oil pipelines seems to go along nicely. The air ban is still put in place, and European borders are closed to prevent any refugees from streaming in. The Trans-Siberian Highway goes into Stage 1 of renovations, the highway stretching from St. Petersburg-Moscow is renovated, hopefully boosting the GDP enough to counter the losses. The Kuznetsov Naval Base is constructed in Kalingrad to increase Russian influence in the Baltic Sea. The Russian government announces new food subsidizers to give Russian farmers incentives to farm more. Global warming actually helps Russia, as it makes the climate warmer and more temperate. A new party, the Russian Democratic Party, begins to see a rise in popularity, and with the fall of United Russia, this or the Communist Party is expected to see a majority in government. * '''Qatar:' We continue to promote us as an alternative financial center in the Gulf region to Bahrain now that the island kingdom is affected by the outbreak. Fortifications on the Saudi border near completion. We begin constructing extensive hydroponics labs throughout the country and purchase different types of edible crop seeds form around the world. These new labs will be able to grow large quantities of food and hopefully make Qatar at least somewhat self-sufficient in feeding itself. The Emiri Air Force receives new Typhoon aircraft. * Visegrad Union: The Federalization of the Visegrad Group is complete, and with it, a capital city is chosen. Krakow is chosen due to it's central location in the Union. Food rationing begins to help the famine, and research into GMO's is boosted by 13%. The regions in former Poland remain arable, and they begin to see extended usage with the famine. Population drops slightly due to this, but it is considered small in comparison to other nations due to proper rationing of food. We lift the travel ban to East Africa, but restrict travel into the country heavily, despite it being a violation of the Schengen Area. Critics of the administration call it "Communist", although this sect of the population is very small. 2021 TRIAL: More and more refugees stream into Europe, and Spain and Greece collapse under the immense pressure. Fascist and communist movements also make headways in many countries. Artificial island building becomes more popular and cheaper, with many corporations beginning to build small islands in the middle of the sea. Algeria and Libya (now under democratic rule) form the North African Caliphate to protect each other. Unlike the name, the nation is ruled by democratically ruled leaders. Category:Map Games